Snowday Romp
by Schingiuire Vristalica
Summary: He always loved the snow. A short one shot of Alucard getting playful with Abraham. Slight Alucard x Abraham


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

Note: This story has quite a bit of fluff in it. Read at your own risk.

Winter snows were, perhaps, the only part of England that reminded him of his homeland. Though Abraham had taken to keeping him locked in the manor ever since that incident with the cab coach driver, Alucard had managed to pester his master enough to be let out to romp in the fresh snow. Alucard rolled in the powdered water almost like a gleeful child.

A few men watched the vampire with hate filled eyes, but did not dare seek to harm him, especially while Abraham was watching from his office window. Abraham kept a close eye on his vampire, and had made sure to give him strict orders not to leave his sight from the window.

Alucard did not seem to care about these orders, more eager to get out of the mansion and into the snow. Since his blood lust after the unfortunate cab coach driver, he had not been able to leave, sit on the roof, or even lean out of a window without the seal correcting his disobedience.

When the snow began to fall, Alucard began pestering Abraham religiously, despite his master's growing irritation and threats of more punishment if he did not leave him along for a moment's peace. Abraham couldn't bring himself to beat the vampire, even as it followed him into the restroom, begging to be let out. It was the first time Alucard had looked so pathetically cute. It was for that moment's peace he had finally allowed the vampire to romp in the snow, and was ordered to not leave his sight at the office window.

Abraham had notice a few of the troops watching Alucard's fun, and had made a point to step out onto the snow covered balcony, making sure they saw him keeping an eye on the vampire.

Alucard's laughter floated through the open window. Abraham smiled, turning in his chair, standing, and walking onto the balcony again. There was no wind, but a few snowflakes still fell from the sky. Abraham hunched slightly in the great red coat. The fire in his office and the coat kept him warm, even with the window open.

This coat was his favorite, and most loved. He'd had it specially made when he had decided to become a hunter. The colour red because, normally, when a vampire made for the colour it brought them life. Now, the red colour would mark their death.

The evening was perfect, crisp, and beautiful. It was made all the more by the twirling, dancing, thin, black haired man below. Alucard laughed, hands spread out at his sides and twirled about until he collapsed on his back into a snow pile.

Alucard had been put back into the restraint suit after his blood lust fit. His thinness was much more pronounced in the tight clinging belted suit. It clung tightly to him, emphasizing every curve in the creature.

Abraham flicked a bit of snow from the rail, and leaned an elbow upon it. An odd giggle from below attracted his attention. Alucard stood under the balcony, grinning up at his master. Abraham raised an eyebrow. The vampire lifted both of his hands, red eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Master!" Alucard called, laughing again.

Abraham shook his head in amusement, chuckling at this. Alucard looked like a child, eager for his parents to come play with him. The child like image was quickly destroyed when the vampire extended an inhumanly long, pointed tongue, like some sort of demonic appendage, and began trying to catch snowflakes. Abraham grimaced, but sighed. Perhaps it would be nice to take a break from the recent mountain of paperwork for a snow day romp with his pet.

Turning from the balcony, he locked his office, descended the stairs, and exited into the thickly snow covered yard. The troops were still there, near the barracks, watching Alucard's oddly playful side take a rare trip to the surface.

As soon as the vampire caught sight of his master, Abraham had to duck a snowball. He blinked, not really sure how to respond to Alucard's odd behavior, but was not able to dwell on it long before more snowballs were flying toward him.

Soon, the two were into a heated snowball war that ended when the vampire managed to tackle his master. Both went tumbling into the snow, entering something of a wrestling game. Alucard managed to get upon Abraham's back, clinging to the thick material of the red greatcoat.

Abraham stood, shaking in an effort to dislodge the beast. It was the first time in ears he felt himself shocked at Alucard's light weight. In a final effort to get the vampire off his back, Abraham rolled his shoulders, removing his coat in a swift motion.

There was a soft thud behind him, and he turned to grin victoriously down at the pile of leather wrapped vampire and red coat. Alucard was instantly to his feet again, grinning victoriously back at Abraham, gripping the red fabric in his claws. For a moment, Abraham was scared Alucard was going to rip it apart. But his shrouded anger turned to shock when the vampire slipped the coat over his own shoulders.

"It looks better on me," Alucard stated smugly, twirling so the coat billowed around him.

Indeed, Alucard did look impressive wearing it, but this was something he was not about to admit.

"Alucard, return that to me," he frowned, taking a step toward the vampire. Alucard grinned, showing off a maw of sharp teeth in the process.

"Not an order, a request. I decline," Alucard laughed, shaking his head. "No, Master."

Abraham frowned, taking another step toward Alucard. There was another reason he loved that coat so much. It held half his hunting equipment, and not the vampire was prancing around with holy water, silver, barrier pages, and God knows what else around his shoulders.

"Alucard!" Abraham lunged at the vampire, who easily dodged and ran past him, laughing yet again.

Thus began a wild chase around the grounds with the vampire staying just ahead of Abraham's grip. Whenever Abraham would tire, stopping to rest his hands on his thighs, Alucard would approach cautiously, grinning like a madman, and narrowly escape getting nabbed.

Abraham never ordered him to return the coat, letting the vampire enjoy his game. They both needed the exercise. Though, after a few laps around the manor, and nearly cracking his skull when he tripped over an unseen rock, Abraham was ready to bring the game to a close and return inside. He was freezing from rolling in the snow without his coat, and expected to have a cold by tomorrow.

"Alucard," he called, sitting at the base of a tree. "Come, return my coat," he commanded, holding out a hand.

The vampire approached, staying just out of reach and shook his head.

"No," he stated simply.

Abraham narrowed his eyes, all playfulness gone from him now. Alucard seemed to ignore that, believing his master still wished to play. The vampire had a near limitless amount of energy, and the cold had no effect on him. The human, however, was freezing, and still panting for breath.

"I'm not playing anymore, Alucard. Return my things to me," he commanded again, making sure his voice was stern so the vampire could not overlook that the game was over.

Alucard's grin never wavered, and he backed up a step, shaking his head.

"No."

The group of men that had been watching from the barracks all had looks of disdain across their faces. To see their leader out playing with a vampire as if it were a dog was unnerving enough. But now, things seemed to have gotten tense. They shifted nervously, one man rolling his pistol in his hands.

"Alucard…do not make me order you," Abraham growled, standing. Alucard sighed, his grin dropping as he shed the coat and handed it back to his master.

"Good, I'm going back in. Feel free to roam out here, where I can see you," Abraham commented as he slipped his coat back on. Alucard sighed as he watched his master leave. The fun had lasted all of an hour. Still bursting with energy, Alucard looked to the men who had been standing in the same place, milling about, smoking, and watching him.

The vampire's face split once again into a smirk, and he crouched, keeping his eyes locked upon the troops, and slowly wrapped his clawed hands in the snow, making the first projectile of a new game.


End file.
